CrappyPasta
by Crappypasta
Summary: Jess had to move to a new house on account that her mom hated the apartment. she moves to a house with a BIG patch of woods in the back. one day as jess was in her room, she sees a figure in the woods outside. she decides to go...investigate. horror, humor, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Crappypasta

"Mom." "Oh, did I pack my toothbrush?" "Moommm." "Hmmm, I wonder if I have the ipad…huh." "MOM!" My mom whips around from pacing back in forth in her room franticly. "Oh, hi sweetie. What cha need?" she asks, trying to sound calm. "There's no need to worry. You won't forget anything. Trust me." I rest my hand on her shoulder. She sighs. "I know. It's just, we've never moved before. I'm just so nervous." She whispers. Huh? I totally didn't figure that out. I glare at her. "Ew, jess, why are you making that…HORRID face?!" she shoos me away. "Have you got everything packed?" she asks. "Heh, heh, you know, I think I'll go check, cuz, funny story, you know, I'm not sure if I did. Hm, only one way to find out!" I rocket out of there. She stares at the doorway as I leave. "What an odd child. I hope she adapts to the new house."

I run into my room. I didn't like the fact of leaving either but I sure as heck wasn't going to tell her that. Once I finish packing, I walk downstairs. Mom's dragging a suitcase across the room. "Oh, hey. You ready?" I nod. We grab our bags and walk to the car. Mom didn't like this janky apartment, so she saved up money to get a new house. Um, yay? We tossed our bags in the trunk and took off. Our house was in front a big, BIG patch of woods. Mom didn't like woods. "Woods are a no no." she'd say. "I'm not 4." I'd reply. Sheesh. When we pulled into the drive way, my heart sank. I didn't want to live near these woods. Their big and scary…and a no no! "Hey mom?" she turned off the ignition. "Hm?" she got out of the car. I followed. "I. don't. know about this." I whispered. "It's scary." I grabbed my bags and followed her to the front door.

She unlocked it and stepped in. "Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat." She chuckled. "Ahhhh~ isn't it beautiful!?" she twirls around. This house was completely empty. The walls were bare and there was dust bunnies in the corner! "Sure. Where's my room?" I asked. She pointed down the hall. "Riigghhtt." I walked away as she continued dancing. I opened the door and walked in. I set my suitcase down and walked to the window. It was a huge window with a small cushion on the sill. I sat down and looked outside. Down near a big birch tree, someone tall and black was standing there. I look closer and squint. "What the-" I turn around and look towards my door. I turn back and look outside. The figure was gone. "Huh."

Mom made beds on the floor that night. For that next week, we fixed up the house. The moving company helped bring our furniture to our house. "Ahhh." I lay down on my soft, cozy bed. I roll around. I hear a noise coming from outside. Sort of like a dying animal. I walk to the window and peer out. I see the figure again. My eyes widen. His face! His face is gone! I blink and he disappears.

I run down the hall to the front door. "And where do you think you're going missy?" My mom looks over at me from her mysterious reading chair. "Um, outside. To play?" I nervously laugh. She stares at me suspiciously. "Hmmmm….ok! have fun!" she waves to me and goes back to reading. Phew! I open the door and run to the back. I peek behind the house out towards the woods. I swallow hard. "What was that thing?" I tiptoe to the entrance of the woods. There was a dirt path that led into the woods. I take one step in and shiver. "Oh, god, it's cold!" I cry. "Dis forest is evil." I walk in and stroll down the path. 5 min. into the walk, my shoulders begin to feel heavy. What is this feeling? It hurts. I feel like I'm going to pass out. And why do I feel like someone is watching me. I look behind my back; no one.

I walk for a little longer until the pain becomes unbearable. I walk to a tree and rest. I look up and see a note. I rip it off and stare at it. "I'm behind you?" I read. There was the figure drawn on it. I slowly turn around. I gasp and step back. I stare up at the tall figure. He was wearing a black suit, he was tall, he had these black…things coming out of his back, and he had no face! It was the man I'd seen earlier. He just stands there, motionless. Suddenly he moves; not a lot. He takes a step forward. "AH A BUSINESS MAN!" I scream. The man jolts back and stares at me as I panic. "Aw, please don't make me work! I'm too young! I want to party!" I cry. He stares at me oddly. "Shut up!" he yells. I stop and look at him. He steps closer. "Wait…" I say. "No…it's too late, you found one note already." He steps even closer until his limbs wrap around me. I struggle to get free. "Stop! Let me go!" I scream.

He slams me up against a tree. "You shouldn't have come here. Humans aren't allowed here!" he yells. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! Please don't kill me!" I stop suddenly and look at his face. I slowly reach out my arms and grab his torso, pulling him closer to me. I hug him tightly. He stands there in shock. Suddenly, he throws me to the ground. He frowns at me as I stare at him in horror. One of his limbs shoots toward me and jabs me in the stomach, stealing my oxygen right out of me. I gasp and hold my breath. My head starts to get dizzy and my lungs throb. The world starts to go dark. "Don't ever do that again." The man says in an echoey voice. The sounds cut off and the world blurs into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Crappypasta

"Hey, dinners ready." My mom peeks her head in my room. "Jess?" she walks to the bathroom. "Hm?" she walks into the living room. She looks outside. "Jess?" she goes to the couch and sits down. "Where is she? Maybe she's still playing. She can't play forever though. It'll get dark soon so she'll have to come in. I'll just wait." She sighs.

"Ow, my head." I groan. "She can talk." Someone whispers. "Of course she can talk! She's not an animal, Ben." That voice. I've heard that voice before. My eyes slowly flutter open. People are standing around me. "…" "She's awake!" a short blonde wearing green says. "We know Ben." Someone with that same voice says. I shoot out of bed so fast; I do a barrel roll onto the floor. "Ow!" I hit my head on the wall. "She's clumsy." A skinny figure with claws says in disgust. I turn towards him. "Shuddup! Your one to talk!" I trip him. He falls onto the floor. "Har Har Har. 8D" I laugh. "Eh, knock it off or else." A guy with a smile cut into his face holds a knife to my gut. "Jeff, show her to her room." He scowls but reluctantly nods. "What? My room? I'm not staying here! I gotta home! Right back there!" I point to…somewhere in the woods. "We know." I look over to see the guy from the woods standing there. "GASP. You! You hit me you-you jerk!" "Jeff…" he nods and pulls me away. "Wait! Stop it! I will not let you scape!" Jeff pulls me away.

He pushes me into my room. "Here's your room." He says. He doesn't even smile, well besides the cut in smile. "Hey, why so serious?" I try to hold in my laugh. "What?" He stomps towards me. He grabs me by the shirt. "Listen up kid. I don't know why you're here because you don't belong." I stare up at him. He squeezes my shirt tighter. Tears start to form in my eyes. His face turns surprised. He lets me go gently. "…What's your name?" he asks, trying to pretend it never happened. "Jess." I whisper. He looked at least 3 years older than me. "Mine's Jeff." He says. "H-Hey, don't cry…" he mumbles handing me his knife. I hesitantly grab it. I run my fingers over the blade. Suddenly the blade slits my finger. "Oh…" a drop of blood leaks out. Jeff quickly looks over. He snatches the knife from me and throws it across the room. It makes a loud thud.

"What was that?" Ben asks. Slender looks over at him. "What are they doing?" They stand and start walking upstairs. Jeff grabs my hand and throws me to the floor making another loud thud. He climbs on top of me and grabs my hand, raising it to his face. He licks the blood off. Chills run down my spine. He pulls out bandages and wraps it up. I stare at him as he just awkwardly looks away. "I guess I should get off." He mumbles. Suddenly someone opens the door. It's the blondie and the guy from the woods. They stare at us surprised. "U-Uh…" Jeff quickly gets up and pulls me up too. "We were just, um, she cut her finger so I was just…uh, fuck this." He stomps out. I just stand there. "You can rest if you like, jess." The guy says. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "I just do." "Well, then what's your name?" I ask. "My name is slenderman and this is ben." He points to the blond. He waves at me then winks. "Sleep." Slenderman shuts my door. I walk to the bed and sit down. Why am I here again? I miss my home even though I didn't like it and wished I still lived in my old house but oh well.


End file.
